Dangerous Game
by VannRamos
Summary: A story of Loz and Tifa. Will his and her life intertwine for the better? Slightly AU


**_Hey guys, this is Vann. This fanfic is of Tifa and Loz, but it is slightly AU for the first chapter. MAYBE the rest will be too. Next one up soon!_**

--

Dangerous Game.

Tifa took off her black apparel slowly as her legs and arms strained to move. Only an hour ago she had gotten back from the church where everyone was celebrating the amazing defeat of Sephiroth and his remnants. One of those remnants had brutally attacked her and Marlene in that very church. She sighed as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost five in the morning, and the bar was meant to open two hours ago. Apparently the bar would not be open today.

She started to fold her clothes and put them on the chair. As she got to her pants, Tifa noticed a questionable slip of paper sticking out of her front pocket. Pulling it out, she tossed her pants on the chair and climbed into bed. She checked it over a few times, making sure there was nothing wrong with the folded paper.

It was a cream color, folded childish for the edges were not even. One side of the paper had a small tear in it but somehow this made it seem older. It felt as ruff as it looked. The paper seemed like it could fall in the water and still be pulled out undamaged. It looked like it has, too. She pulled the paper to her nose and sniffed. It smelled familiar, but Tifa could not distinct whose sent it was. It was a sweet smell; like cologne but softer. In truth, it smelled a lot like… hair gel. That was weird. Tifa didn't know anyone who wore hair gel. Clouds hair naturally stood up.

Tifa shrugged and tossed the note onto the bedside table. 'Probably nothing,' she thought. Once her hand touched the switch for the light, it fell off the right side of the bed and she was out.

--

Loz sped through the dark city streets on his broken motorcycle, eyes darting through the debris. He and his brothers had been fighting Cloud and his team when Kadaj had left Yazoo and Loz to fend for themselves.

**Five Hours Prior**

_"Yazoo, where's Kadaj? Where's Mother? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Loz looked impatiently at the clock on the wall while passing back and forth as Yazoo watched._

_"Loz, Kadaj knows what he is doing. Don't underestimate him." Yazoo looked out the window into the sky. It was blue and on fire. The city around them was burning, but they were safe for now._

_"I'm not underestimating him, but there are more of them than him!" Loz stopped in his tracks and stared straight at Yazoo, arms stretched for his brother. "Yazoo, what if something happens and we are not there to protect him?"_

_Yazoo only shook his head, but after a quiet moment he stood and looked Loz into the eyes._

_"Okay Loz, I'll go and check on him, but you can not-" _

_"What?! Why not? He's my brother just as much as yours!" _

_"Loz, look at your arm. It is damaged and you are bleeding. If something happened to Kadaj, do you really think that I would want something to happen to you too? I would be brother-less." _

_Loz felt selfish. He wanted to go with Yazoo but he understood how his brother felt. If Loz had lost both Kadaj and Yazoo, he probably wouldn't be able to live._

_He nodded and Yazoo patted his head. _

_"I'll return later. Don't leave until I am back." Loz nodded again and watched as his brother grabbed the doorknob, and pulled the door open and left. Loz went to the window and gazed outside. At this, he realized how tired he really was. He let his head fall into his good arm and he sighed._

_"They won't be back soon, so they won't mind if I take a short nap." He mumbled softly as he quickly drifted off to sleep._

**Present**

"Short nap. Ha." Loz snorted as he shot around a still-burning piece of wood in the street. His eyes darted back and forth as he looked for some sign of his brothers.

"This place is a mess! The job looks pret-" Loz looked to his right and screeched his motorbike to a stop. Before him, Loz saw the figure of his long silver haired brother. He was on the ground, and he was bleeding.

"Yazoo," Loz shouted as he jumped off the bike, running over to his laying brother and almost tripping in the process. "What happened to you?"

Yazoo looked blankly at his brother and slowly mumbled soft words. Loz had to lean closer to understand the speech, "Kadaj is…dead…Cloud got…to us…before we could…" His eyes closed for a second then lifelessly cracked open again. "Loz, I'm sorry… so sorry." With that Yazoo closed his greenish blue eyes one last time.

Loz shook his brother, gently at first, then stronger. He was scared, and showed it in his eyes. His long haired brother fell limp to the jostling, never opening an eye once. "Yazoo… YAZOO!" Loz shouted, tears streaming down his face. Slowly, realization hit him. He was alone and his brothers were gone forever. Nothing. Loz had nothing else in the world; and Loz had nobody.

--

**_I hope you liked!_**


End file.
